erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Empire
The Sentinel Empire is the united force of the Sentinel race. Historically, it was divided into several small forces ruled by a Sentinel Core who commanded the Sky Fortress. However, the core sacrificed itself for Khyorgan during the war. It is currently led by the Sentinel Emperor, formerly a mere figurehead, until a new core can be found. Etymology WIP Culture Customs Being among the first life forms on Khyorgan, Sentinels consider themselves above other mortal species though it is considered improper to be arrogant about it. As they claim their role was directly mandated by the gods, Sentinels obligate themselves to watch over and protect those who cannot protect themselves. Architecture WIP Government WIP History Much of Sentinel history is shrouded in mystery and legend, like the Sentinels themselves. Therefore, Military Sentinels mostly rely on their raw magical strength. However, a large portion of their military is funded from donations given by other civilizations which they protect. This serves as a means of both building stronger relations with other species and to increase their own fighting power to combat possible otherworldy threats. Recruitment Depending on the situation on a Sky Fortress, the Core can edict a draft or simply assigning more Sentinels for war duty instead of masons, alchemists, smiths, astronomists, physicists, biologists and other occupations. War Strategy Sentinels are known to have a fragile body that can easily be pierced by arrows or swords, to cover this weakness they mostly attack from the sky using their wings and magic. Their usual tactic is to create a mistbank on a battlefield and rain death upon the enemy from above using both arrows and their magic explosions originating from the Habarcs. When the Sentinel commander thinks the enemy is weakened enough he will order his troops to fight on the ground and swarm all enemy resistance. Forces Infantry Despite the Sentinels mostly using aerial forces they do train in melee combat for when flying is impossible in areas such as caves or when a serious storm is occurring. Sword *Trainee: Trainees are the beginning of the Sentinel army, they are given a weapon of choice which they will use to train and eventually become a swordsmen or spearmen. *Militia: The Militias are used for peacekeeping in Sentinel territory both on land and in the Sky Fortress, they either have a spear or sword. Some Sentinels have both, but in this rare instance the sword will be much smaller and will only be used in-case the spear is broken. *Swordsmen: The Sentinel Swordsmen utilises a 1,4 meter long sword for fighting enemies, they wear plate armor over their chest and arms to give them more endurance in combat. *Knight: Sentinel Knights are the elite fighting force of the Empire, they are covered in full plate armor made of Mithril and use a 1,6 mete long sword along with a spiked kite shield. *Tharnol: The Tharnol is a special unit used to counter enemy attacks, these large units are excellent with war hamers, battle axes and two-handed swords. *Rangers: An elite stealth unit, trained to move unnoticed and kill before an enemy even know they're there. They can stop wars before the fighting has even begun. They are the only Sentinels that regularly visit the other races of Khyorgan, greatly contributing to the mystery surrounding the Sentinels. Spear *Trainee: Trainees are the beginning of the Sentinel army, they are given a weapon of choice which they will use to train and eventually become a swordsmen or spearmen. *Militia: The Militias are used for peacekeeping in Sentinel territory both on land and in the Sky Fortress, they either have a spear or sword. Some Sentinels have both, but in this rare instance the sword will be much smaller and will only be used in-case the spear is broken. *Spearmen: Spearmen serving the Despotism wear a 2,4 meter long iron spear used to attack enemies from a short distance, while these units are only used to halt enemy movement for stronger troops to arrive they are still able to do some damage on their own. *Javelin: The Javelin is an aerial unit flying around the battlefield carrying about 15 spears on his back which he throws at the enemy, if he has used all his throwing spears he either tries to recover them or get new ones from a camp. If these two options are not possible the Javelin will simply retreat to a rendez-vous point. *Halberd: The Sentinel Halberd carries around a 2,2 meter long halberd, this unit is used as a stronger variant of the spearmen. While better equipped and in the possession of armor these units are still very vulnerable, light infantry that is trained on close combat can easily take Halbers out. Artillery Sentinels do not make much use of siege engines, preferring the functionality of magic to cause death and destruction during sieges. When a Sentinel commander has ordered the use of siege engines it will only consist of a mere 5 units. *Habarc: The Habarc is a relative large floating object that can be pulled to the frontlines. It acts as a supply wagon for Sentinel Siege Masters, a slightly lesser rank of the Sentinel Archmage, who draw magic from the Habarc and release it as a powerfull magical blob fired at the enemy's defences. When the magic hits a large, solid object it will explode with tremendous force. The drawback on this weapon is that the ekati crystal is quickly depleted (being drained after 20-32 shots) and the range is not that great. *Magnelau: The Magnelau is the only object in the Sentinel military that could be considered a siege weapon, it has the same functionality as the Habarc but has more traits of a cannon. It is a barrel on a small floating platform with an Ekati crystal powering the entirety, all Sentinels can man the Magnelau and fire the magical content at the enemy. Unlike the Habard these are rarely used. The Magnelau has a far better range than the Habarc but is also much slower and depletes an ekati crystal even faster giving it only about 15-21 shots. Navy The Sentinels have only a small naval force as they feel more at home in the sky, while their skyships have maritime functionality as well they do have some actual boats of which the weight is being lightened with the magic from the shards of the Ekati crystal in the Sky Fortress. Airforce Aside from the gargantuan Sky Fortresses the Sentinels posses, they also have several smaller skyships, the size of these ships can vary but they are all built with the same concept, a large triangle. All of these ships is kept afloat with shards of the Ekati crystal in the Sky Fortress. International Relations Known Cores *Khyorganian Core: While his true name is unknown, the Khyorganian Core was the first Core to be discovered and was named after the plane where he appeared. He commanded the Khyorganian Sky Fortress and died during the War of Khyorgan. Category:Civilizations Category:Khyorgan Category:Articles by User:TheReturnOfTheKing